Once You Have Eliminated The Impossible
by ToxxicRainbowz
Summary: Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Avengers, Harry Potter, and BBC's Sherlock. What happens if the Doctor is able to travel between universes? What if every villain from each parallel universe where to ban together? And what if the Doctor and a few friends land in a wrong universe, a normal universe? They might be taking a few more people into battle than they expected.
1. The Beginning

I wake up and bolt up in my bed. "DOCTOR!" I scream. I look over at my clock, the bright numbers read 4:00. Laying back down, I sigh. Another nightmare, or was it a good dream? I just know my parents were dead, the Vashta Nerada got them, but then the Doctor saved me. Fictional characters from a fictional television show. 'Doctor Who', one of my favorites. Even if it is fictional, how can it seem so real?

I lay there for another hour. Ugh, I'm going to have to wake up soon. I look at my clock again, expecting to see 5:00 or so. No, it still says 4:00. I get up out of bed. There was no way no time had passed. I flick the clock a couple times. That can't be right. Maybe there was something wrong with the electricity. I walk out to ask my mom.

Right as I exit my room, I realize something is wrong. Very wrong. I keep going though. The light is burning my eyes, due to the fact I just walked out of a pitch dark room. But soon, I hear whispering.

"Did you hear that?" It was a familiar voice, female, Scottish accent. I could've swore I've heard it before.

Then I heard a faint buzzing, not a bee or any other insect, it was more electronic sounding. "Hear what? Beside the sonic and our voices it should be absolutely silent, we are in a time warp after all." A male voice says happily. Smooth and British, I know that voice too.

Wait, sonic? Time Warp? As quiet as I can I manage to tip-toe to the voices. It doesn't work though, due to my creaky floorboards. I involuntarily curse under my breath. "Dammit."

Then it is COMPLETELY silent. "Who's there?" The male voice asks. I turn around the corner to my dining room.

There I see two familiar faces, Amelia Pond and The Doctor. Both their mouths hanging open in shock.

I feel my pulse quicken and get light headed. Then I black out.

I'm battling something, I don't know what. It feels as if though something is trying to push me out. I feel so hot. I feel unimaginable pain. Then I get a feeling of release. Like a pressure has been taken off my body. But then I look down and stop momentarily, I see, myself. Like an out of body experience. Except my eyes are completely black, whites and all. I'm possessed, oh lord this isn't good. I'm just about to start throwing punches again when something stops me in my tracks

"Oh, you're a little fighter? Cute," I hear a cold, deep voice say. "Well, you and your little hunter friends won this time."

I wake up and gasp. At first I just think it was all a dream, but I look around me. I'm still in my dining room, but there are things I notice. One, the TARDIS is in my kitchen. Two I'm strapped in a chair, and what looks like a pentagram, but with elaborate designs in and surrounding it, was on the ceiling above me. Lastly, not only was the Doctor and Amy still there, there's three other men too. Two wearing flannel shirts and jeans. The third one in a suit and a very loose tie. A dirty trench coat over it. No, it can't be. It's Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Castiel.

And I didn't think this morning could get any weirder.


	2. A Meeting of Gods

He's examining his surroundings. It seems he's in some thick foresty area. But it's haunting, it's other worldly. Almost like the forests in Asgard.

Slow, steady steps, he's in no hurry. Occasionally, he sees strange creatures. An oversized spider, an odd cross between what seems to be a lion and a large bird, and even some things that are invisible, but he can still see them, of course.

Soon, he arrives at a gravestone. It's alone, forgotten. It's too obviously forgotten. Almost like, people want to forget about it. Taking his scepter, he touches the ground below the lonely gravestone in the woods. There's a low rumbling sound, then there's a burst of light.

Of course, people know his scepter can stop hearts. It's one of the deadliest weapons of its kind. But that's where they're wrong, it's not entirely a weapon, no of course not. It can also start hearts.

Out of the light, emerges a young boy, about 17 years of age. Dark, almost black, shaggy hair covers his head. He has green eyes, a bluish tint to them. His clothes are black, with green accents. Robes, almost like a uniform. They have some sort a serpent imprinted on the breast.

The boy seems surprised, but content. A sly smile playing his lips. He looks up, then, finally noticing the figure looming over him. The being that brought him back. He too, is wearing black and green robes, except they're different. Not some petty uniform. They seem ancient, almost god-like. Black hair sprouts from his scalp, raven black, touching his shoulders. Knowingly, he smiles.

"Who the bloody hell are you, and how am I alive?" Asks the boy, raising an eyebrow, thick British accent.

The being laughs a bit at the boy's fearlessness. But of course, he's not really a boy, he's so much older, it just seems the staff brought him back while he was still semi-human, "Dear, Tom Riddle. What a pleasure to meet you. I've learned so much about you. Oh, you're going to love this..."


	3. How Is This Possible?

"But, she's just a young girl!" I hear what looks like the Doctor say to Dean.

"Yea, a girl that can walk through a flipping time warp!"

I just stare in between the bickering few, not sure what to do. I feel as if I got hit by a truck. Everything, I've thought was just a television show, is real. This is not possible, yet, here I am.

Castiel looks over in my direction, "I think she is regaining consciousness." He says using his usual monotone voice I'm so familiar with.

Sam is the first to start talking to me, "Hello, my name is-"

"Sam," I say in a weak voice, cutting him off. He looks taken back, but then I continue. "And you're Dean, his brother. You're Castiel, then you're Amelia Pond and you must be the Doctor." I smile as I look at the shock on their faces.

Amy scrunches her face in confusion, "How do you know who we all are?"

I open my mouth to answer but a huge bit of pain rushes through my head and all I can let out is a moan of pain. I'm pretty positive I have a concussion now.

"Well, we can't talk to her if she can barely speak!" Dean says in frustration.

Castiel looks at me and crooks his head to the side. The angel gets up and puts his hand on my forehead and I feel all the pain and nausea leave me instantly.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Okay, enough of that, who are you and how did you manage to do that?" I hear Dean say, his voice full of annoyance.

"I can't believe it! You guys are real!" I almost scream, but stop myself. I would cover my mouth but, you know, restrained. "I'm sorry, but, wow!" My lips form into a smile that probably goes from ear to ear.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean, real?"

I furrow my brows in confusion, "Well, if you guys are, in fact real. Wouldn't you know about the shows about yourselves?"

"Wait, you mean, like on the telly?" Amy asks.

"Yea," I nod my head.

"Oh my lord not this again," Dean says rubbing his hands across his face.

I giggle, "Oh, you mean the episode where you guys cross over into a universe similar to mine and realize you're in a television show? Oh god, that one's hilarious. I felt sorry for Misha though." I frown, "Wait, so you lot are from another universe?"

The Doctor looks up, "Well, yes, but how did you know that?" He then scans me up and down with his Sonic Screwdriver. He looks over at the others, "She seems to be completely normal, but that's impossible."

"That seems to be the word of the day, impossible," I sigh. "Well, maybe I can explain better if you untie me, please."

Amy shrugs, "She seems to be completely normal, it should be safe." Everyone nods in agreement as she goes behind me to untie me from the chair. Once I'm free a move my arms all around me until I hear a satisfying pop.

"Okay sweetheart. Now that's over, you have some explaining to do," Dean demands.

"Well, where should I start?" I ask biting my lip. I'm still on the verge of screaming. Jesus, I'm such a fan girl it's unhealthy.

Sam gives Dean a stern look, obviously because how rude he's being, "What's your name and age?" The younger brother asks sweetly.

"Shaynuh, I'm 16," I say with a smile. Sam is just as adorable in real life as he is in the show.

"Okay, explain what you mean by television show."

I tilt my head back and run my fingers through my unruly bed hair, trying to think of a good way to explain it to them. "There's a show for The Doctor and Amy over there, and a separate for Sam, Dean, and Cas. The one with The Doctor and Amy is called Doctor Who. It's been going on since the 60's. I've only watched the ones from 2005 to present though. Which has been the Doctor's 9th regeneration and beyond." I say, smiling.

The Doctor nudges Amy in the shoulder, "Did you hear that, a show on the telly about _me_!" He beams. Amy just rolls her eyes.

I point to the other three boys and smirk, "And I'm guessing you already know what the name of your show is."

Sam sighs, "Supernatural?"

"Bingo," I laugh.

"Okay, one last question, how, were you able to do that. First off, being able to walk through a time warp. Two, being able to fight off a demon while it's possessing you, and _win."_

My mouth falls open in shock, "I, walked through a time warp? I fought off a demon?" I shake my head, "There's no way, I'm just Shaynuh. I'm nothing special."

"Well, how do you explain your parents not waking up?" The Doctor says nonchalantly, examining his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I-I," I stutter. Not being able to say anything. How can I be anything special?

Castiel looks at Dean, "I think she's telling the truth. I don't think she knows anything."

"Yea, I think so too," The Doctor says with a sigh. "Between the TARDIS dropping us here and all the weird readings I'm getting from this town. I think she better come with us and we better check out the other places." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Wait, you want me to with you guys?" I feel myself starting to smile like a goofball again.

"The Doc is right, it's best you come with us," Dean sighs as he gets up. "Go get some toiletries; we can get you some more clothes."

"O-okay!" I laugh and run into my room and turn on the light. I empty my backpack of my school stuff and start stuffing it with everything I'll need. I then look in the mirror and frown. I look terrible. My blond and green hair is in every direction possible. My septum piercing is lop-sided and weird looking. Then my makeup from the day before is smeared halfway down my face, and of course, I'm in my PJs.

I shake my head, who cares! I'm going traveling with my favorite now, not-so-fictional characters! I look around to see everyone waiting in my doorway, "Um, hi?"

Amy laughs, "Don't worry, we just don't really have anything special to d- Is that my face on your wall?"

I blush a deep crimson, "Um, yea. Yours, The Doctor's, and then Sam and Dean." I quickly run out of my room and shut the door, backpack in hand.

"She's one of those fans…" I hear Dean mutter.

Soon we're back in my dining room in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor smiles at me, "So, I'm guessing you've always wanted to be in the TARDIS by the state of your room." I nod my head. "Well, today is the day your dreams come true!" He says, a huge smile on his face.

He opens the door and everyone walks in, before I do, I look behind me, taking in my house. I know my life is going to change forever. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know yet.


	4. The Other Odd Ones

I stare in awe at the inside of the deep blue box. It's everything I've ever imagined and more. "It really is bigger on the inside," I breathe.

The Doctor beams, "I still love it when people say that!" He then goes over to one of the control panels. "There seems to be other mystery spots here we need to check out, ten more to be exact. Almost like how your house was," He furrows his brows. "They seem to be, all exactly around your age," The Time Lord motions me over and points to the screen. "Do you know any of these girls?"

I pad over and look where he's pointing. "Noo," covering my mouth, I stifle a gasp.

Sam walks over, "What is it Shaynuh?"

"I know, every single one of them. They're all my really close friends."

Sam's eyes widen, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yes. I know those faces anywhere."

Castiel, Amy, and Dean join the grouping, "We better go check them out." Dean sighs.

"Well, she's been acting up lately, and I don't know why," The Doctor frowns, patting the TARDIS. "So I have to do some re-wiring before we take off."

Dean groans, "Jesus Christ." But The Doctor ignores him, but Amy shoots him a piercing glance.

"Well," I go and pick up the bag I packed. "I'm going to make sure I don't look like the homeless while we're waiting. Is there a bathroom?"

Amy points to one of the hallways, "Third door on your left, and the closet is the fifth door on your right if you want to get out of your pajamas."

I smile, "Thanks.

I start walking until I reach the room Amy said was the bathroom. Turning on the light, I put down my bag. It seems like a normal bathroom, I was expecting some galactic style I don't even know what. But it's just a simple bathroom. I shrug and get to work. Pulling out my makeup bag, I start to cover the many acne scars that cover my face. I then put a fair amount of eyeliner and dark eye shadow and mascara. Once I'm done I pull out my straightener and flatten out my long, wavy blonde, black, and green hair. I comb it so that it swoops into my face.

I pull out my phone and check the time. Ten minutes, I should be good. Walking back out, I sneak a peek. The Doctor is still working hard on the TARDIS and everyone seems bored. I walk back to the closet, letting out a gasp as I open the door. It's HUGE. But I don't gape for too long. It would be really awkward to leave them waiting. I start sorting through the clothes until I find a pair of simple black skinny jeans, a purple thick strapped tank top, and a pair of white knee-high converse. Jesus, he really does have everything. I change quickly and pad back out.

The Doctor stands up, "Well, just in time. Are you ready to go?" I nod. "You see, I think it's best if it's just you and I to go gather and greet your friends. I don't want to overwhelm them with all these people."

"Yea, that's probably a good idea," I chuckle.

He smiles, "Well, hold on to something. It's going to be bumpy!" Everyone grabs on to some sort of bar or anything anyone can hold onto. I join in.

"GERONIMOOO!"


	5. The Martyr and The Victor

**(This Chapter is written by my friends, not me. Whenever there is a chapter not written by me, it will have a * next to it.)**

* * *

_**The Martyr**__**  
**__**Andrea**_

"It's hard to look right," I spun around on my kitchen's linoleum floor on the tips of my toes. "'Atcha baaaaaby!" Coming to an abrupt stop I released a series of giggles, bringing the mop I held up to my face, coming eye-to-eye with a small sandy brown hedgehog. "Sing with me Cherry!" I spun a few more times, the poor little thing clinging to the mop for dear life. The music blared, almost drowning out all sound.

My family were out to Utah; more school shopping probably. My choice to stay home gave me a list of unwanted chores, all of which I were failing to accomplish. I plucked Cherry from his place on the mop, cradling him with one arm to my chest while I sat the mop right back next to the fridge. I still hummed along to the music while I wiped off the kitchen counters, Cherry climbing to his usual spot against my neck.

I heard a knock at the back door and tilted my head around to see who it was. All I could see from my spot through the window was a flash of blonde and green hair. I hit pause on my radio and padded through the living room to the door at the back. "What d'you want?" I said teasingly as I pulled open the door. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the two figures standing before me.

One was who I was definitely expecting; one of my best friends, Shaynuh, who had a wide grin on her face. My eyes flickered from her to the man who stood beside her, who was studying me curiously. No, oh no. My mind raced. Doc- I caught myself from thinking. Swallowing, I closed my eyes and tried again.

"Doctor?" I opened my eyes. Red bowtie. Brown tweed jacket. It was.

Shaynuh nudged him in the side, and he snapped back like he was awakened from a trance. "See, I told you I wasn't lying." Her grin widened as I reached out and touched him in the chest, confirming was I was seeing. My finger still lodged in his chest, I shot a questioning glance at Shaynuh. Cherry chattered quietly from my shoulder, stretching his nose to catch the unfamiliar scent of the new man.

"Lying about what?" I dropped my hand and looked at the Doctor up and down. "Am I like, high right now or something? Is this really happening? I-" I stepped back and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, I'm having very conflicted feelings right now." Sighing, I straightened up. "Sorry, go on."

Shaynuh brightened and pulled me by the shirt out of my house and down the porch, over to the road where a night-blue Police Box sat on the corner. Cherry climbed his way to my hands as I stared, mouth agape, and I stroked him absently with a few fingers. "I'll explain in the TARDIS." The Doctor pranced ahead of us and open the door to the Police Box, gesturing for us to follow. I took a deep breath and let Shaynuh lead me forward. Oh boy.

* * *

_**The Victor**__**  
**__**Beverly**_

I continued to type in my delicate story of romance. My fingers danced across the keyboard exaggeratedly and my grin apparent. The room was filled with strange music of all sort from my you tube play list. The kitchen table wasn't exactly the best for inspiration, but I was in a mood of change. This doctor who fanfiction was after all something that took desperate measures. So even though there was dirty cups of all sorts dressed around my laptop I kept writing. I had my long hair tied back as I shifted in my plaid over-shirt. The beat causing it to fall open slightly and my white shirts to crinkle. The music died quietly down as I stood and stretched. The bellow of the old yellow chair as it was forced back made my back arch slightly. It popped in several odd places and one of the rolled up sleeves fell down slightly.

My dark green eyes glided to the side to stare out my back door. I can't see much past the ill tempered night and foul growth of tree limbs. Though the porch is slightly visible and it is dirty with trash and children toys as per usual. Everyone even my siblings were asleep with there faces nuzzled against their pillows. Being as the time was all to far late in the night I probably should of gone to sleep long ago, but I was a night owl. I took a step closer to the door. What was this strange paranoia?

Ignoring such a silly thought I turned on heels and trotted a few steps to the fridge. My process to steal the cream cheese out was stopped with a screeching cry from a large black cat at my feet. It occurs to me that he had seen the milk in the fridge. I pull it out swinging it as if it were a large bag full of weights. The animal followed it and slid his silky fur around my leg as he begged for it. He was joined by his twin who leaped onto the counter immediately. I chuckled lightly as I grasped a bowl of the shelf and set it down on the counter. The second cat looked into it and gave me a strange look as if I had lied to him. I pop the cap off and the other reaches up and touches the edge of the bowl. I begin to pour and both cry out. When sat down they eagerly push my hand out of the way. If it weren't for the black pants I would have several visible cat hairs standing on end on my clothing.

Staring down at them I jump clean into the air! A bang echoed from the door. I grasped the bat by my back door. I knew this paranoia was about those god damn thieves! I steadily sneak past the gorging animals holding the bat at hand. I slowly pad around the door tell I find the door knob. I sucked in a big breathe. I didn't have that much strength in my arms anymore, what if I wasn't able to hit them hard enough. I shook off my worries before clutching the handle and swinging the door open. The air hit my face and the few strands of hair blew back.

"Beverly!"

My arms stop the swing right by Shaynuh's head. God that stupid girl! It was 3 in the god damn morning! What the hell was she doing here and with such an attracti- The doctor!

"Beverly? Your jaw is hanging open..."

Shaking my head I try to correct myself, but... It's him. I've written so much fanfiction based of this man!

"Shaynuh! Where the hell did you get this cosplayer!"

He gave a odd look towards me before turning to shaynuh. She begins to explain as if a child had asked her a question.

"Cosplayers are fans that dress up like their favorite characters and no he is not a cosplayer."

My hands drop to my hips and I leer into his face. My nose scrunched up as my eyes narrowed derastically.

"He's cute and he knows how to pull of the look. I can see the confusion."

She just kinda stands there. Almost like I had bulldozed her dreams...

"He's the real doctor Beverly, see that police box by your street light? That's the TARDIS."

Shaynuh pointed dryly at the thing almost lodged into the sidewalk. I lost it then...

"YOU'RE REALLY THE DOCTOR! I have so many questions to ask! Especially about your sexu-"

Shaynuh placed her hand over my mouth before guiding me down the stairs, explaining to him again.

"Sorry she's a bit of a fan of yours. She's watched your show and well she's written quiet a few tall tales about you."

I pulled off her hand and looked her daringly in the eyes.

"As if you haven't either?"

He looks at her cocking his head to the side lightly.

"It's nothing;" she almost cries as her face turns beat red.


	6. The Soldier and The Honest

_**The Soldier  
Emelina**_

I padded slowly across my kitchen floor, a bowl gripped tightly in one hand and my laptop clenched in the other. I raised my laptop to rub at my eye, letting out a long, drawn out yawn. Right before I passed the door on my way to the living room, a knock sounded at the door. Groaning, I made my way to the window, peering out at whoever the hell thought it was a good idea to knock this early. Shaynuh. Of course.

What the hell do you want. I thought, groggily placing my bowl on the kitchen table. Swinging the door open, I mumbled, "Why in God's name are you here so ear-" Then I saw the other two people she was with. Drea, of course, still standing on the stairs of the porch, looking at me with the same grin as Shaynuh. Then. . .what? I glanced at the other man with them.

One of their fictional characters from one of their fictional shows? I rubbed my eyes for a second. It's just the actor dressed up like him. Was all that went through my mind.

"Eme-" Shaynuh started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! The world is in grave danger and we need your help or else it'll fall into ruins!" I looked at each of them for a moment, blinked, then muttered.

"No," And closed the door. They were trying to get me to fall for some lame joke that I really had no intention on being in. They could go bug Chris for all I cared. Before the thought occurred to them, I reached backwards and locked the door. Their footsteps didn't sound, but I didn't care, I grabbed my bowl back from the counter, but was cut off as the door swung open.

"What-" The Doctor held up some kind of mechanical torch.

"Sonic Screwdriver!" He looked pretty damn proud.

"I have no idea what that is. Get out of my house." Shaynuh peeked in behind the Doctor guy.

"Eme pleeeease! It's gonna be awesome!" She had a surprisingly desperate look on her face. I waved that off and turned around.

"Yeah-awesome for you. I don't even watch Doctor Who."

"We've got Harry Potter too." Drea called from the porch. After hesitating for a moment, I shook my head.

"Look, guys, I know this is just a prank or somethin'. Yeah okay you got me just let me eat my cereal." The Doctor and Shaynuh just kept staring at me.

"Please," Shaynuh said once more. I sighed in defeat.

"Lemme go get dressed."

I just threw on a shirt that was on my bedroom floor, and pulled on some jeans. Shaynuh advised that I bring a bag of things I'd need, so I filled it with hair products and clothes. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked back upstairs to find that Shaynuh, Drea, and the Doctor were still there.

"Shouldn't I tell my mom?" The Doctor waved a hand as we walked down the steps.

"Don't worry about it! We'll be back in no time-literally!" I sighed and walked side-by-side with Drea while Shaynuh and the Doctor led. His time machine-The TARDIS-was on the corner. Looking up at the box, Drea shot my an encouraging look before I entered the box.

* * *

_**The Honest  
Ashley**_

"Dan and Phil the sugar gliders, it is one in the morning do you really think this is acceptable behavior" I half halfheartedly scolded the tiny animals clinging to the top of my door. "I have things to do you know I can't run around chasing you all night Mom and Dad are gonna be home tomorrow morning and I still have to clean the house" I said sighing. Why did they have to be nocturnal. "Fine, I'm going to go clean the house, please don't screw anything up while I'm gone" I said walking away.

Kitchen, might as well as get the hard part done first. I turned my Ipod on full blast and set it on the counter. Table first then dishes then I'll mop the floor I thought. I went and grabbed the mop from the hall closet and found Phil and Dan perched the door. I held out my hands and which they gladly jumped into scrambling up my arms and resting on my shoulders.

I jumped about a foot in the air when there was a sudden knock on the door. Who was knocking at one in the morning? Were they coming to kidnap me, wait, no, a kidnapper wouldn't knock. I cautiously walked over to the window and peered through. I sighed in relief when I saw a flash of green and blonde. I walked over to the door, " what are you doin' here" I asked yanking open the door.

I gasped and stumbled away from the door. Defiantly not kidnappers then I thought. Standing in front of me on my porch was my best friend, Shaynuh, and the doctor.

"I've finally gone insane" I whispered giggling.

"No he's real," She replied, reaching over and touching his shoulder. I glanced at the man before reaching over and hesitantly touching his other shoulder.

"You're real" I whispered again glancing over at Shaynuh. "Wait does this mean that…" I said trailing off when I realized why they must be here. Shaynuh nodded.

"Oh my god" I muttered as I walked out of the warmth of the house and towards a brilliant blue police box.


	7. Drums

The great wizard and the God of Mischief touch down on an old ship yard. Loki starts leading the way, and Tom can't help but ask, "What are we looking for?" Then he cringes, "and what's that bloody drumming?"

Loki chuckles, "It's not what we're looking for, it's _who_ we're looking for." Then he rubs his head, "Must be something to do with this dimension."

Tom rolls his eyes, "Fine, then _who_ are we looking for?" He cringes again as the drumming gets louder.

"As I told you, we're gathering some of the most powerful beings in some of the most powerful universes. This man is one of the last two of his kind. He was able to destroy the world within about a week. It stayed like that for about a year."

"What do you mean only a year?"

"Somebody defeated him, the other last of his kind. You see, he's insane, so he didn't plan it out very well," Loki's lips form into a smirk. "But now, he'll have us to help."

A man approaches him. He's wearing old sweats and has very light blonde hair. To any other suspecting civilian, there would be something unsettling about him. But that didn't bother the two, of course.

The man stops in front of them, "Who are you?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

The smirk still on his face, Loki replies. "My name is Loki, God of Mischief, and this," He points to Tom. "Is Tom Riddle, one of the greatest and most powerful wizards of all time."

This causes the blonde-haired man to cackle, "Loki? Like from the comic books Loki? And Voldemort? Are you kidding me?"

The smirk slowly slides off of The God's face and Tom quickly pulled out his wand and screams at the being, "_Crucio!_"

He tenses up and clenches his teeth, clearly in unbearable pain from the unforgiveable curse, but still holds himself upright. But after about a minute or so, Tom stops the spell and the man lets out a huge sigh of release. "Okay,.. I … believe you … two," He replies breathing heavily. Then he looks at the pained look on their faces and smirks, "Oh, you hear… it too, don't you?"

Tom is the one who smiles this time, but ignores the question, "Well, thank you for finally coming to your senses you bloody bra-"

Loki puts a hand on Tom's shoulder, "It's alright, I'll deal with this."

"What do you want from me?" The man asks.

"I'm gathering a little group. A group of extraordinary people, to help me take over man-kind, but not in this universe, no, every universe." Loki says proudly.

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would, Harold Saxon," The God approaches him and whispers in his ear. "But we both know, Time Lord, that's not your real name, is it?"


	8. The Pariah and The Messiah

_**The Pariah  
Alexis**_

So here I am. Another sleepless night. It seems like ever since I had a strange dream about a TARDIS landing in my room about a month ago I haven't gotten an ounce of sleep. I'm miserable. I took seven sleeping pills and still. Nothing. My feet lightly hit my cold hardwood flooring as I walked to my vanity. I slowly sat down and started straightening my long blonde hair. I started humming along to "Rodeo" by Motley Crue playing on my radio that I never shut off. I started applying mascara after I finished my hair. I grew accustomed to taking long car rides in the dead of night. Rock Springs was usually sleeping by this time. It was always nice to just drive past all my friends' houses, knowing that they were sound asleep and safe. As I was slipping on my black pumps I heard a light rapping on my door. I quickly snatched up my phone, purse, and necklace and scurried upstairs to open the door. I suddenly felt a calm rush over my body as I opened my front door to find the Doctor standing there. The man I've adored since the day I started watching" Doctor Who". I was shocked but said nothing. I silently closed my front door behind me. I slipped my necklace on, the cool metal ring hitting the pale skin right above my heart. It was a ring my boyfriend, Derek, of two years had given me exactly ten days after we started dating. I quietly ask the Doctor why he was here and then saw Shaynuh pop her head out of the TARDIS across the street and shout "JUST GET IN, WE HAVEN'T GOT MUCH TIME." I nodded and quickly said "I'm finishing my make up in there whether you mind or not." with a light smile. I started striding towards the blue box feeling my white skinny jeans breathing with my legs and my "Sin Kitten" t-shirt swaying in the wind. I swiftly turned around realizing I had forgotten my pea coat inside but the Doctor brushed past me and whispered "Don't worry. I grabbed it." I lightly snatched my beloved jacket from his hands and slipped it on before hopping into the TARDIS. "Bathroom's that way." The Doctor said while pointing in a direction. I gave Shaynuh a puzzled look once I spotted her sitting on the staircase leading in the direction of the bathroom. "Come with me and explain what's going on. Please?" I said to Shaynuh after skipping past her on my way to the bathroom to apply my China Red lipstick and put my black eyeliner on my top lids. I loved putting little cat tails on the ends of my eyeliner. My lipstick accented my pale-dead-like complexion and the eyeliner just made my eyes look better. I sighed knowing something bad was happening while I lightly trotted to the bathroom with Shaynuh trailing behind me. I found the bathroom with no troubles. Why did I know the TARDIS so well? It felt like I've seen it all before in a dream I've had before.. I brushed the thought away as I began applying my lipstick and Shaynuh began talking. "Well.."

_**The Messiah  
Fantasha**_

I'm standing alone in my studio apartment on North Front Street, singing at the top of my lungs as I put on my IHOP uniform. Looking into the mirror I realize that I haven't even showered yet.

Stepping into the shower I start to think about what I'm going to do if I lose my job for being late again. I'll probably have to move back in with my parents. Six months ago, I was standing in the lawyer's office signing emancipation papers and going over the rules. Now, just a short time later I already need help.

Finally rinsing the conditioner from my hair and washing off my body I step out onto my zebra printed floor mat. I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is here this early in the morning? My friends are lazy bums.", I mumble to myself.

I look out my window and see Shaynuh standing with a strange man in a tweed jacket. I crack my door open only enough for Shaynuh and the man to see my mess of wet, green and black hair. I could tell the man was staring at the five empty holes in my face. Returning the favor I study the man's face... He looks too familiar.

"Hey umm, Tasha.", said Shaynuh, "This is The Doctor. And he needs your help. Well, I need your help. Umm, we need your help. God! I don't know who needs your help! But come with me. Pleeeeeeease."

"You mean like the guy from Doctor Who? The TV show. With time-traveling police boxes and screw drivers that blow open doors. You're crazy. I'm not going with you. Plus. I'm naked."

"Umm. Why are you naked? And I'm serious Tasha this is really him. I promise. Just please come with us. I'll explain on our way to the next stop."

"Because I was in the shower. That doesn't matter though. So, you want me to believe that it's this early in the morning and you're here with "The Doctor" from Doctor Who. Not only that but, you need me to come with you guys to help someone or something that you don't even know about yet?", I said with an obviously concerned face, "Shaynuh, are you high? Who gave you the drugs?!Was it this guy? I'll cut him."

Looking at The Doctor I say, "I'm serious. You will get cut. Did you give her drugs?"

"No Tasha, he didn't give me drugs, and I'm as confused as you are. I just woke up this morning and he was in my house. He has the tardis and everything. I swear I'm not pulling a joke on you. Please just come with us."

"No, Shaynu-"

And with that I was pulled forcefully out the door in nothing but my towel by a man that I was told to believe was a fictional character from a fictional show, but you know. He was real.

"If my piercings close I'll kill you both! You guys I'm still naked! Just let me go to work!"

"Don't worry. I have everything you'll need in the tardis! Including some of your friends. And don't worry about work. The time is completely taken care of.", said The Doctor

I want to slap that smile right off his face.


End file.
